


Bad dream

by Villanevexo



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villanevexo/pseuds/Villanevexo
Summary: Villanelle has a bad dream but eve is their to help her through it
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Bad dream

**Author's Note:**

> Villanelle has a bad dream but eve is their to help her through it

Your mothers face is everywhere. She’s colder than ice. You can’t even see where they’re coming from, but you can feel the sharp hits from her fists she used to hit you with, holding you down, choking, grabbing, hitting. This is a dream, this is a nightmare. If you can just pull yourself free, Eve will save you. If you could just scream… but there’s no air in your lungs. You fight and fight but can’t make a sound, can’t pry yourself free from her. You squeeze your eyes shut and make one last attempt at a scream. 

“Baby?” 

Oh, it’s her. Past the reality of this horrid dream you can hear her. Wake me up, you urge. 

“Baby, wake up,” she soothes. You can feel the warmth of her arms around you. Your eyes shoot open to her worried face. 

“It’s okay I’m here” 

You nod your head and curl toward her. You didn’t want to be touched. You really didn’t, but now you need it like air. You need the hands that you trust. The hands that keep you safe and warm. The hands that hold you together and take you apart. 

“You’re safe now,” she promises, this isn’t the first time this has happened, it almost nearly happens every night and it worries Eve she hates seeing you like this. She knows what it’s about she knows it’s about your mother but she doesn’t mention it.

"Hold me," you beg as the first few tears spring from your eyes.

Eve slides her arm behind your shoulders, her other goes behind your knees and he gently lifts you into her lap as she sits up. Her touch is careful.

"I've got you," she whispers, cradling your head with one hand while she wraps her other arm around your shoulders. She rocks you softly like a baby, humming along a Korean song her mother used to sing to her to calm her down quiet while you cry.

Eve doesn't ask questions. She knows you have trauma, knows that awful things have happened and awful people used you, hurt you. She would never ask you to explain what's happening during a flashback like this although she does already know because you whisper to you mother in your sleep begging her to stop. She’ll just be the light leading you out of it. Whatever you need from her, she'll give.

"Breathe, baby," she reminds you, leaning you forward more so she can trace your spine with her fingertips. "What can I do?"

Lifting your face to hers you let her wipe your tear stained cheeks with her thumbs before she kisses your forehead, and one cheek twice.

"Water," you croak in a weak voice.

"I'll get you some," she tells you. 

You move from her lap so she can get up. Once she does, you take up residence on her pillow instead. It smells like her and the activity’s you did together just hours before this, if she's not in the room it's the next best thing. The thunderstorm outside seems louder with her out of sight. You're not even sure you noticed it while she was here. Now the terrible silence is shattered by a deafening crack of thunder that has you jumping to cover your ears. Goosebumps rise on the bare skin of your legs and you pull them into your chest and turn on your side.

"Baby hey, it’s okay, your okay I’m here" Eve says, quickly walking back with your water. She's relaxed in times like these because she has to be. You need her calm more than anything. When you're a mess, you need the security of knowing she's keeping it all together. She can take care of you.

"We can watch a movie if you want, or play a game. Do you wanna go for a walk? Wait no, there's lightning, that would be stupid."

You don't respond and she doesn't need you to.

"Baby," she soothes, brushing your cheek with the back of her knuckles. "I love you. I'm sorry."

"Love you," you sniffle, laying back on her bare chest again.

"What do you need?" She asks.

"I need to not be in charge of what I need right now," you snap, immediately feeling guilty.

Eve doesn’t visibly react to your outburst. You’re hurting; she knows it’s not her. Walls come up and you lock yourself away, safe where no one can see the fragments of your self worth and security. No one but Eve, nobody understands you like Eve, everyone els sees you as a monster, a psychopath. She sees you, she has the key, she just needs to figure out how to use it. Taking a deep breath, she scans the room for something to relax you more.

"Sorry," you whisper and she smiles, pulling you closer until you take the hint and wrap yourself around the back of her. 

When you meet her gaze, her eyes are glassy with unshed tears. "It wasn't your fault," she insists, although her voice cracks on the words. She offers you a tight lipped smile as she inhales deeply through her nose and swallows down the emotion that was spilling over. This isn't about her. She can be strong for you.

“Let’s sleep now babe yeah?.”

You lift your head and place a long loving kiss onto her lips. You really don’t know what you would do without her in your life.


End file.
